This mechanical invention relates generally to edge guards, and more particularly it relates to novel non-metallic edge guards, for use such as on the trailing edges of swinging closures. The invention also relates to methods for making the edge guards.
Edge guards are used as protective and decorative articles on the edges of objects. In the case of a swinging closure of an automotive vehicle such as an automobile door, an edge guard which is applied to the trailing edge of the swinging closure can provide not only decoration, but also protection when the trailing edge is swung against an object. The edge guard can provide protection not only for the trailing edge of the swinging closure, but also for an object which may be struck by the trailing edge of the swinging closure. That is not to say that an edge guard ca protect and withstand substantial impacts, but edge guards are useful in preventing chipping, knicking, scratching and like damage which typically arises in regular everyday use of an automobile, for example the opening and closing of a car's doors in a confined space such as in a crowded parking lot.
Applicant is the inventor of many edge guard improvements over the years. These improvements are the subjects of many patents. For the most part, these patented improvements relate to metallic edge guards, or insulated metallic edge guards. Metal possesses superior decorative and functional characteristics, and the insulated metallic edge guards advantageously combine the benefits of metallic and non-metallic components.
Although Applicant continues to prefer the insulated metallic type of edge guard for automotive use because of the combination of benefits which it provides, he has discovered novel ways to improve upon non-metallic edge guards which can be useful for certain applications. Certain of these improvements in non-metallic edge guards are the subject of this patent application.
Non-metallic edge guards are not broadly new. Examples exist in prior patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,547,516 and 4,372,083. While these prior non-metallic edge guards claim to possess certain beneficial characteristics, the truth of the matter is &hat in practice they are difficult to install, especially on contoured edges, and once installed, they may not retain satisfactorily over the life of the automobile. More especially, the improved body fit programs of the automobile manufacturers in recent years render it difficult to fit the non-metallic edge guards onto the doors without interference with the door frame openings when the doors are closed.
The non-metallic edge guard which is the subject of the present invention is intended for use on the trailing edges of the front doors of certain models of four door automobiles, although it may of course be used elsewhere. In those models, the leading edge of each rear door is separated from the trailing edge of the corresponding front door by a small gap. When a rear door is swung open while the corresponding front door remains closed, the leading edge of the rear door executes a component of motion toward the trailing edge of the front door because of the manner in which the rear door is hinged on the automobile's body.
In certain automobile models which have such door designs, door edge guards have not been offered as factory-installed equipment because of certain automobile manufacturers body fit improvement programs which sought to make the fit of body panels, such as doors, much closer to each other. Since door edge guards are typically offered as an option, these body fit improvement programs actually prevented door edge guards from being offered as factory installed options. If the purchaser of one of these models wanted to obtain the benefits of having door edge guards, he had to have them installed by the dealer, and he incurred the cost of having to have the doors readjusted to accomodate the door edge guards.
This problem is also described in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,761, and that patent provided a generic solution. The present invention provides a solution which enables door edge guards of non-metallic character as described above to be installed without the necessity of door readjustment.
The present invention also relates to novel methods for making these non-metallic edge guards. According to these methods, any one or more of several accessory tools are used to mechanically selectively remove non-metallic material from a certain region or regions of the edge guard's non-metallic body, after it has been extruded to a preliminary transverse cross section, such removal of material being for the purpose of attaining a desired final transverse cross section, including the attainment of a desired degree of thinness for such region or regions, such thinness being less than the minimum thickness attainable by extrusion given the requirement that at least one leg of the edge guard is extruded to have at least a certain thickness that exceeds the thickness that such region or regions have in the final transverse cross section.
One embodiment of the practice of the method comprises the use of a grinding wheel to abraid material from the extruded cross section at one of said regions; another, the use of a thin wire or blade, which may be heated, to shave, or pare, material away from the extruded cross section.
The foregoing features, advantages, and benefits of the invention, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at the present time in carrying out the invention.